Gears of War: Sinking of Jacinto(SYOC)
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: The war rages on after the Lightmass Bomb attacks wounded the Locust threat the war seemed to be close to ending, however soon entire cities began sinking and the COG needed to find the source and neutralize it, join newly Sgt James's Connors as he tries to find the source along with his new team as they fight an impossible threat. Accepting OC's Via PM


**I DO NOT OWN Gears of War or ANYTHING THAT RELATES, I OWN THIS STORY AND THE MAIN CHARACTER, And ALL OTHERS BELONG TO THOSE WHO SUBMITTED THEM.**

* * *

**For ages I've wanted to do one of these**

**Feel free to submit an OC and if you want to see my OC ask. I am also looking for a Pairing for my OC, i need 3 Females and 9 males in total for 3 teams of 4 with 1 female and 3 males**

* * *

**Plot:**

**The war rages on after the Lightmass Bomb attacks wounded the Locust threat the war seemed to be close to ending, however soon entire cities began sinking and the COG needed to find the source and neutralize it, join newly ****Sgt James's Connors as he tries to find the source along with his new team as they fight an impossible threat. ****  
**

* * *

**OC Sheet: ****leave spaced paragraphs so I can read it PLZ**

* * *

**Name: First and last (Middle name optional)**

**Gender: Boy, Girl **

**Age: 18-25**

**Hometown: Google if you're unsure of the names **

**Training: Soldier, Medic, Mechanic, Sniper, Heavy weapon specialist**

**Weapons: two grenades, two big guns and a Side arm**

**History: Detailed including why they joined, now everything they do as a COG will be decided after you send one, I know its complicated but I want to work on a balanced service record so bear with it**

**Looks: Hair, eyes, skin colour, Body Build Other **

**Appearance: Clothes, and any other Accessories such as Tattoos, Scars Piercings**

**Personality: Detailed with flaws, the longer this is the better I can portray your OC**

**Personal Quote: how they live and what they fight to preserve**

**What they think of ****Sgt James's Connors(MY oc):**

**Other: anything I've left out**

* * *

**Ok for those who don't understand just look at my OC as a Template, also leave the Rank of your OC out (Sgt, Captain, Commander) when you submit an OC I'll decide their rank **

* * *

**Chapter 1: forming a plan**

* * *

Delta squad managed to complete their objective setting off the light mass Bombs setting the underground tunnels a blaze killing many Locusts, however the un-named hero was James's Connors a young Corporal who led a covert ops mission to retrieve the maps of the tunnels when Delta's turned out to be fake. Two years he has been promoted to Sergeant and will be given his own team and will work along with the rest of the COG to find out what has been sinking cities from underground.

however that is in the future, right now Delta squads leader Sergeant Marcus Fenix and Corporal Dom Santiago are walking trough the halls of a hospital with Corporal Tai Kaliso "Rustlung, Imulsion sickness. Cases have been popping up all over since the Lightmass Bombing. Sure is a horrible way for a warrior to die." Tai says in a sad tone looking at his Comrades.

"Uh... contagious?" Dom asks nervously, he didn't want to seem uncaring but with the cities sinking and the Locust threat increasing Dom wound rather see himself die on the battlefield to slow in a hospital bed.

"They say it's not, but I would keep my distance." Tai replies "No argument here." he hears Dom mutter.

"Enough. their is something happening" the husky tone of Marcus interrupts the discussion, the 3 look around when the lights die followed by the rest of the Hospitals power, they hear a Cog yell "We're being attacked!" in a neighbouring hall as the 3 unsheathe thier guns from their backs, Marus and Dom use the standard Cog Chainsaw Lanzer while Tai favours the Gnasher Shotgun. "Lets head to the entrance" Marcus says and the two nod. clearing the Hospital's of the Locusts room to room they come across a court yard on the floor below them with Locusts trying to break into the yard "Alright Tai, Dom you take the left flank over there" he says pointing to the balcony as he turns to two privates "You two take the right" he says and they nod "Yes Sir!" he says together before heading to the opposing Baloney. "I'll take point" he says slamming his body against the cover of the wall.

after a minute they hear the doors give way and the Group of Locusts storm the yard spreading out to look for survivors "Now!" Marcus yells and they open fire on the Locusts killing them before they knew what was happening "You two go back the way we came and see if their are Wounded" Marcus orders the COG privates and they nod. "Tai, Dom lets head to the front and finish these bastards off" he smirks and the two nod, they arrive at the hall leading outside where they see "Rook" Benjamin Carmine the newest member of Delta and another man a stripped down version of the standard COG armour similar to Tai, he is a Medium Build, Pale skinned, he has Short brown hair with a Black Bandanna tied around his head, Blue eyes and a Y shaped scar above his left eye.

"Carmine?" Marcus says ignoring the other man for now.

"U-Um the Locust Horde outside" the Helmet wearing COG says banging his Lancer on the side.

"So why aren't you out there fighting them?" Marcus asks.

"My gun sir it won't fire" Ben says and the other man steps in

"The Firing pin is faulty and i have no spares" he says gaining the attention of the group.

"And you are?" Marcus asks looking at the man with a serious expression

"Sergeant James Connors"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you liked a taste of this story since i hope to make it my priority**

**Until Next time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
